Crossing into the Silver Lining
by SilverSnake222
Summary: Following S3/E3, where Clarke and Lexa are left gazing intensely into each other's eyes after Lexa's "proposal" to Clarke. Sex ensues. Duh. One-shot. Comments REALLY appreciated (I love reading people's opinions!) Enjoy!


The air grew denser as both sets of eyes lingered on the other; seeking confirmation that neither seemed willing to declare. Lexa's jade orbs finally yielded and traveled south, moving from hypnotizing blue eyes to thin, pink lips that parted slightly under the intense gaze. She gulped. Mouth suddenly dry, breath quickening, temperature rising at the pit of her core. She needed to touch her. To kiss her, taste her, have her in every sense of the word.

"Lexa…" she watched as the lips moved and formulated words that took her a moment to comprehend. "I should go." It was barely audible. Even more so, barely believable.

"If that is what you wish, I shall have my guards escort you back to your quarters." Lexa spoke, attempting to exhibit a shred of control and authority, miserably failing the moment she opened her mouth to speak. "However, for what it is worth, I would very much like for you to stay."

There. The final validation finally spoken, confusion and ambiguity dissipating as awareness set into those beautiful, cyan eyes. Clarke understood the implication. The promise those docile words held was enough to cause her somber eyes to widen, words lodging at her throat and preventing further speech. She nodded once, head reflexively dipping and lifting back up as swiftly as possible, unsure if she was fully aware of the movement.

Lexa's face remained stoic. Showing neither excitement nor hesitation. She instead extended a hand towards the dazed blonde before her, eyes never leaving Clarke's.

As predicted, Clarke responded by presenting Lexa with her own hand, connecting them to one another on a deeper level than ever before. True, they have held each other in past times. But never quite like this.

Lexa took the lead, gently pulling Clarke towards the massive bed engulfed in furs and surrounded by the dim candle light. The short distance suddenly appearing to expand infinitely ahead of Clarke as her body raced to keep up with her unsettled mind. Lexa paused, placing Clarke between herself and the bed that now made contact with the back of Clarke's knees.

"You seem unsure." Lexa wondered, discipline faltering slightly as a pained look took over. "If you wish to-"

Clarke leaned forward, wanting to halt the screams echoing in her mind, wishing to stop her own heart from feeling the anguish that consumed it. So she leaned forward and took Lexa's lips between her own, slow and softly at first, but quickly transgressing to something more fervent. Lexa reacted in record time, permitting Clarke to set the pace, but soon abandoning the thought as her own need grew. Desperation became apparent as the kiss became ardent and harsh, tongues equally aggressive as they fought one another for dominance. Clarke latched onto Lexa's lower lip and sunk her teeth deep into the flesh, immediately tasting blood. She pulled away to gauge the Commander's reaction. She smirked triumphantly upon seeing the bewildered look on the usually impassive face; a trail of blood snaking its way down her chin. Wanting more, Clarke dove back in, licking up the crimson trail and coursing her tongue back into the Commander's impatient mouth.

Lexa's last shred of control evaporated at the feral look in Clarke's ravenous eyes, igniting a similar animalistic response from her. She spun the blonde roughly, pressing into her with intent. Her hands trailing up the curvaceous form that she yearned to touch since their eyes first locked, slithering a hand beneath her garments and digging her nails into the porcelain flesh.

Clarke hissed as the pain streamed through her body, quickly converting to a moan as she felt a pair of lips make contact with her neck. Lexa sucked the tender skin into her mouth, wanting nothing more than to mark Clarke in some way, to claim the untamable vixen as her own. Using both hands, she grasped at the hem of Clarke's garments and pulled, effective tearing the fabric in one smooth motion. Clarke gasped, throwing her head back in approval and letting it rest against Lexa's shoulder.

"I will order a new set of garments made for you tomorrow." Lexa whispered lovingly into her ear, hands still occupied tearing the remaining pieces that lingered. "You will not be requiring any of this tonight."

Once the last shred of clothing was removed, Lexa spun Clarke back to face her and shoved her onto the bed. Her eyes wasted no time in scanning the nude beauty before her. Eyes half-lidded from overwhelming arousal, lips parted in need and want, a set of perfectly round breasts heaving violently in sync to her breathing, nipples fully erect and waiting for contact. Her eyes grazed further down, noting the sharp, yet soft muscles of her toned stomach. Her eyes darkened more still as they reached the unruly patch of golden locks in between Clarke's thighs, concealing the drenched slit beneath it. Lexa placed a hand on each knee, and pushed them apart and up, forcing the folds to open. Clarke gasped as the cold air caressed against her exposed cunt, instinctively moving to clench her thighs, but Lexa held firm.

Lexa lowered herself to the sprawled woman, inhaling the husky arousal seeping out of her, building up her own in response. Without much ceremony, she took a tentative swipe with her tongue, driving the eager muscle from the puckered hole up to the furry patch, indulging in the earthy taste collecting on her buds. Clarke gasped and curved upwards, chest shooting up into the air, causing her plump breasts to spill off to either side of her ribs. Her hands moved to latch on to Lexa's dark braids, pressing her down onto herself, silently begging the Commander to proceed. Lexa continued her oral invasion, tongue mercilessly lapping at the juices gathering at Clarke's entrance, lips encircling and softly sucking the sensitive clit into her mouth. The unsteady crescendo of moans and curses spilling out of Clarke was enough indication to know the woman was close.

Lexa halted her movements, lifting her gaze to meet Clarke's infuriated one. " _Fuck_! No- Lexa. _Shit_!" Clarke threw her head down against the furs in frustration, spreading her legs father apart as a silent plea for Lexa to continue.

Lexa watched. "What's the matter, Princess?" She smirked; hand now hovering over Clarke's slit, sensing the heat radiating from her core. She received no response, only more grunts and curses from Clarke, so she pressed further, tone serious and stern. "I want you ask for it."

Clarke growled. _The controlling bitch!_ She should have known this was imminent. Both women craved power yet neither truly knew how to surrender it. Kneeling before Lexa was one thing. Clarke understood that it was a necessary act to protect her people. Yet this was a different request. Lexa was forcing her to submit. To relinquish not only her power, but to do so while begging. It was a way to further subjugate her and humiliate her into complete surrender.

"Fuck you, Lexa." She breathed out. Eyes shut, feeling the anger sizzle through her veins. "You manipulative _bitch_."

Lexa moved then. Hand pressing firmly against Clarke's cunt, moving expertly in circles around the engorged bud, causing Clarke to snap her lips shut as a moan threated to escape.

"You know you want it, Clarke. Why deny yourself of your release?" She taunted her, hands still moving, causing Clarke's hips to buck against her touch in response. "You're dripping. Put aside your pride and I'll give you what you need."

"No…" She breathed out; eyes firmly shut still, hands firmly gripping the furs causing her knuckles to whiten. She felt empty. She had already given Lexa nearly everything she had to offer. Only to be left betrayed and alone. She would not relinquish this time.

Lexa continued her teasing, more harshly now. Fingers rimming the drenched entrance, feeling its inner walls start to clench at thin air. "You need this, Clarke."

And it was suddenly all too much. Clarke briefly wondered if it would always be this way between them. If Lexa would always take what she wanted, leaving Clarke a little more vulnerable and a lot more broken each time. She had already renounced her trust, her friendship, and her love to this woman, all at such a steep price. Yet it was not enough. It was never enough. She inhaled deeply.

"Please…." It came out a shaky whisper, but to her it was louder than any scream ever conjured.

"Please _what_ , Clarke?"

She shook her head. Lips trembling now, eyes still closed shut at her betrayal. Only this time, it was directed at herself. She felt a wet trail travel down her cheeks as she spoke. "Please fuck me."

And Lexa obliged. Thrusting two fingers deep inside her; burying them up to her knuckles. Clarke moaned through gritted teeth, taking every thrust Lexa delivered, hating herself secretly for wanting more.

"Harder…" She implored. Feeling the effect of Lexa's request already settling in her, forcing her to face the damage she had suppressed for so long.

Lexa kept up a brutal pace. Ramming three fingers into Clarke, watching as her anguished face twisted from anger, to hatred, to pleasure under her touch. Her love for the blonde kept on a tight leash. She knew this wasn't about that. This was about conquering, and there was no space for love to roam. So she swallowed the knot building in her throat and continued her ministrations.

"Cum, Princess." She ordered, feeling the rapid contractions of Clarke's walls around her fingers. Her words triggered the building orgasm into fruition. Clarke's thighs clenched around her, back arching off the bed, hands gripping furs and pillows. Once Clarke had ridden off her high, Lexa withdrew her hand, lifting her soaked fingers up to her eyes in appreciation at how they shimmered in the dim light. She inserted each digit into her mouth, sucking the flavor off each one thoroughly, lavishing in the taste that was purely Clarke Griffin; _her_ Clarke.

Clarke rolled to her side, curving into herself, processing what just occurred through hazy, sleepy eyes. She felt Lexa position herself behind her, throwing a protective arm around her bare waist and pulling her closer. Her other hand caressing her blonde tresses, massaging her scalp in a way that calmed and numbed her.

"I know what you are thinking, and it is not true, Clarke." Lexa spoke softly into her ear, sounding distant and faint as exhaustion descended upon her. She doesn't remember much of the one sided conversation, or confession, revealed by Lexa after that. She does however, latch on to the only phrase worth holding on to as sleep finally claimed her. In the morning she is unsure if it ever even happened. Yet she can still hear the faint yet pronounced ringing in her ears where the faithful words entered and remained. A twisted surrender in itself from the set of lips that has both adored and wounded her to both extremes.

"I love you."


End file.
